


The Pack's Secret Chimera

by BadassAnimeGoddess14



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Belle McCall, Belle McCall is a Argent, Belle McCall is a Hale, Chimera Belle McCall, F/M, Mates, Mating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassAnimeGoddess14/pseuds/BadassAnimeGoddess14
Summary: Belle Rose McCall is the newly adoptive sister of Scott McCall, who turned her back from being human after being in wolf form for a year along with her friend Malia Tate. She was adopted by Melissa McCall since she doesn't have any family since she has been an orphan her whole life. What if she finds out she is both a Hale and a Argent during the Deadpool?(Starts in season 3B)





	The Pack's Secret Chimera

****

**Birth name:** Belle Rose Hale-Argent  
  
**Adoptive name:** Belle Rose McCall  
  
**Nickname:**  
Belle  
Rose  
The Connector  
The Secret Chimera  
  
**Hair:** Brown  
  
**Eyes:** Blue-Green, Electric Purple   
   
**Age:** 15 (season 3B and 4), 16 (season 5)  
  
**Birthday:** October 1st, 1996  
  
**Species:** Connector; born, Chimera; later (Connector/Elemental Phoenix)  
  
**Family:**  
Melissa McCall - Adoptive mother  
Scott McCall - Adoptive brother  
Chris Argent - Birth father  
Victoria Argent-  Step-mother  
Allison Argent - Older Half Sister   
Gerard Argent - Grandfather  
Anna Hale - Birth mother  
Talia Hale - Aunt  
Peter Hale - Uncle  
Laura Hale - Cousin  
Derek Hale - Cousin  
Cora Hale - Cousin  
Malia Tate - Cousin  
  
**Connector Abilities:**  
  
**Magic:** A Connector has magic to help them keep their pack safe from any danger. They do lot of things with their magic but basically they can manipulate reality with their magic.  
  
**Premonition:** It is the ability to see and experience events from the past, present and future. The Connector can get visions of past, present and future of the supernatural, along with their pack.  
  
**Astral Projection:** The ability to project the consciousness elsewhere. When the user astral projects, their physical falls to the floor, slumps over or remains still until they return.  
  
**Healing:** A Connector can heal damaged or withered organisms, wounds, broken bones, low vitality and diseases/poisoning. Though the Connector may potentially heal any form of bodily damage, the person they are healing must be alive, even if hanging by a thin thread, in order to be healed.  
  
**Shapeshifting:** A guardian has the ability to shapeshift. They can shapeshift their form, transforming and reshaping themselves potentially down to their genetic and cellular structure. They can impersonate others or enhance their own body for combat, either by turning into animals, monsters or by making their body stronger.  
  
**Mind Link:** When a Connector joins a pack, they get a mind link to them, so they talk to the pack in their mind, it also allows them to share thoughts, memories and emotions.  
  
**Super Strength:** Belle possesses the superhuman levels of strength of werewolves that allows her to break chains and deadbolt locks, punch through brick and marble walls, along with throw grown men across a room with ease.  
  
**Night Vision:** Belle can see in dark due to her due having the night vision of a werewolf.  
  
**Super Speed:** Belle can run much faster than even the most athletic human beings, being able to keep up with vehicles such as motorcycles.  
  
**Super Agility:** Belle possess supernaturally enhanced agility and reflexes of werewolves that allow her to leap very high and across large distances, jump from several stories up and land lightly on her feet. She can even perform a multitude of acrobatic, gymnastic and martial feats such as flips, handsprings and spinning kicks. She can also process moving objects much better then humans can, allowing her to catch projectiles in mid-air and dodge speeding bullets before they can hit her.  
  
**Super Senses:**  Belle has extremely sensitive senses of sight, hearing and smell of a werewolf. She can see in the dark and across large distances, track scents for up to several miles and can hear whispered conversations across great distances and from outside of buildings with ease.  
  
**Accelerated Healing:**  Belle has an extraordinarily enhanced healing factor of a werewolf that allows her to heal from most mild to moderate wounds within moments. She can heal from gunshots, stab wounds through the chest, abdomen and extremities, broken arms, legs and spine.  
  
**Pain Absorption:** Just like werewolves and werecoyotes, a Connector has the ability to absorb pain from animals, humans and other supernatural creatures through tactile contact.  
  
**Elemental Phoenix Abilities:**  
  
**Elemental Manipulation:** Belle is able to control the elements. She can control air/wind, earth, fire, water, electricity/lightning, darkness, energy, ice, light and weather.  
  
**Elemental Breath:** Belle is able to generate and manipulate elements within her in a way that allows her to shape the exhaling of the effect. These shapes can include bursts, streams, spheres, even a mist of it from her mouth.  
  
**Wings:** Due to Belle having Phoenix DNA in her, she has phoenix wings that allow her to fly  
  
**Healing Tears:** Due to Belle having phoenix DNA in her, she has healing tears of a phoenix.. Her healing tears can heal any living being including humans, animals, plants and supernatural creatures. If the healing properties in her tears are potent enough, she can cure poison and diseases and even revive the dead by crying on them.  
  
**Self-Resurrection:** Due to the Phoenix DNA in Belle, she is able to be revive herself upon death either instantly or after some time.  
  
**Blood Resurrection:** Due to the powerful phoenix DNA in Belle, her blood can resurrection others after they have dead but they have to be injected with her blood.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf but I do own my OC Belle McCall.**  
  
**Connector: It is a rare supernatural creature that is usually born every 500 years in a werewolf family. They are also always connected to a pack. They have their own abilities but also some abilities of werewolves. They also have an inner animal in them, they also go into heat if they inner animal is an animal that goes in heat.**  
  
**Please comment because they are amazing and I need them to update my stories.**


End file.
